


Мечта

by AAluminium



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Эти воспоминания старшему Дрейку не нравились, но за долгое время пребывания в тюрьме они так глубоко въелись в него, что стали с ним одним целым. Жизнь в камере отупляет – но даже не ежедневные драки и презрение охранников делают ее такой отвратительной.





	Мечта

_\- Дрейк, на выход! _

_ Сэм, приподнявшись с твердой тюремной шконки, в удивлении приподнял брови._

_\- Куда на сей раз? Фернандо вроде нашел другого мальчика для битья, я подал в отставку. _

_\- На выход, остряк чертов. _

_ В этот раз надзиратель, хотя и раздраженный таким вольным обращением заключенного, сдержался: обычно за шутки, волей-неволей слетающие с уст узника, Дрейк – если Кастелло был в благостном расположении духа – мог получить пару ощутимых тычков. В худшем случае, впрочем, охранник совершенно не стеснялся отрабатывать удары дубинкой – как он говорил, профилактики ради, ведь этот болтун когда-то убил одного из надсмотрщиков, что помешает ему сделать то же и во второй раз?.. _

_ Мужчина нехотя слез с койки – такое миролюбивое настроение было совсем не в характере Кастелло, который не упускал случая напомнить о своих правах, которых у него почему-то всегда находилось на пару десятков больше, чем у других таких же надзирателей, и уж точно эти права совершенно не соотносились с их обязанностями. Последних, по каким-то крайне туманным причинам, было на порядок меньше – но кого будет волновать такое упущение в одной из забитых доверху панамских тюрем? Никого, включая главу этого очаровательного исправительного заведения, уверенного в том, что он-то умеет обуздывать человеческие нравы как нельзя лучше. _

_ Дело дрянь, подумал Сэм. А что если их намерение сгноить его в камере сменилось желанием избавиться от него наиболее прозаичным способом – натравить на него какую-нибудь банду латиносов в общем дворе? Там без дела шатаются десятки уголовников с послужным списком размером с неплохую энциклопедию мировой истории, и эти громилы не пропустят мимо себя возможность размять мышцы. Так себе перспектива – стать боксерской грушей и встретиться с апостолом Петром раньше времени. _

_\- Куда идем, командир? – спросил Дрейк непринужденно. – Если боишься опоздать на поезд в Ад, то вынужден тебя огорчить: я, во-первых, не собрал шмотки, а во-вторых, не порадовал младшего братца – он у меня, знаешь ли, тот еще несамостоятельный болван, – предсмертным напутствием. _

_ Кастелло скрипнул зубами и промолчал. Он заключенных терпеть не мог – по его мнению, все они были сплошь маргиналами, не заслуживающими жить на белом свете. И какого хрена им просто не ввести смертную казнь? Чертовы мямли. И государство же выплачивает деньги на содержание этих скотов! Пусть бы сдохли голодной смертью._

_\- Отчаливай, – неожиданно надзиратель вытолкнул его за тюремную ограду и вышвырнул какой-то тюк следом. – Тут твои пожитки. Моя бы воля – сгноил бы тебя к чертовой матери, выродок проклятый. _

_ Сэм хотел съязвить – но думая, что свобода – дар непостоянный и зависящий от этих мелких сошек тюремной системы, сдержался. И тут же понял, почему его пятнадцать лет заключения прекратились так же неожиданно, как и начались. Технически, за началом и концом этой кабалы стоял один и тот же человек – и сейчас этот человек разглядывал постаревшего товарища с ангельским выражением лица…_

Эти воспоминания старшему Дрейку не нравились, но за долгое время пребывания в тюрьме они так глубоко въелись в него, что стали с ним одним целым. Жизнь в камере отупляет – но даже не ежедневные драки и презрение охранников делают ее такой отвратительной. Ты существуешь, подчиняясь какой-то нелепой системе, осознавая, что никакой системы и в помине нет: порядок – видимость, и более влиятельные заключенные с легкостью преодолевают тяготы тюремной жизни, используя средства извне. Взятничество, наркотики, убийства, контрабанда – в повседневном мире ты лишь издалека знакомишься с подобного рода понятиями, а в каталажке становишься соучастником не желая этого. Стучат друг на друга все; в мире, где ты не можешь довериться никому, тебе приходится быть либо тупым, либо сильным: первого не трогают, потому что ничего не могут с него получить, а второй устанавливает негласные правила, известные всем вокруг. Враждующие банды до последнего истребляют друг друга – но в более узком пространстве их месть за предшественников распространяется и на других. Черт подери, как это примитивно. Примитивно настолько, что даже животные ни за что не пошли бы на такую низость. 

Сэм никогда не рассказывал брату, насколько тяжело ему далось подобное испытание. Он до последнего верил, что Нейт обязательно найдет способ вытащить его из этих джунглей человеческой алчности, но этого не произошло – все было подтасовано таким образом, что записей о нем не сохранило. Сэмюэль Дрейк погиб в тюремном бунте, застреленный тремя пулями, выпущенными из пистолета какого-то тюфяка. Нелепая случайность, которая послужила отправной точкой. Нейтана он не винил – но где-то в глубине души желал, чтобы его брат приложил чуть больше усилий к его поискам. Интересно, когда он окончательно сдался? Сколько месяцев – лет? – он потратил на это? Искал ли он сокровища, ради которых они и заварили эту кашу? Сэм ни минуты не жалел бы о потерянных годах, если бы знал, что эта глупая затея мальчишки-подростка увенчалась успехом. Он рискнул бы и второй раз – если бы был уверен, что сокровище Эвери действительно существует. Они вполне могли бы найти его – если бы только Нейт был немного порасторопнее… 

Тогда же в тюрьме он познакомился с каким-то улыбчивым парнем – они часто таскали сигареты и прятали их в тайниках. Он говорил, что свободным можно быть и здесь – тогда они тебя не сломают. Внутренний стержень, говорил он, трудно приобрести – но он останется навсегда. Даже если ты один на один с самим собой – у тебя должно быть что-то, что поддерживает тебя. 

\- Сэм, – произнес он, глядя в потолок. – Ты веришь в судьбу? 

Тогда он усмехнулся. В судьбу не верил – верил в случайности. 

\- Не смейся. – мальчишка свесился с койки и с упреком посмотрел на товарища. – Вот мы с тобой лежим тут, запертые в треклятой камере и мечтаем о побеге – а будет ли после него что-то еще? Может быть, эта вот тюрьма – наше испытание, мы должны были сюда попасть, чтобы стать сильнее, обдумать наши действия, ну… успокоиться. Есть у тебя мечта?..

\- Выбраться отсюда, – ответил Дрейк спокойно и украдкой закурил. Охранникам до лампочки было поведение заключенных, но курение могло послужить спусковым крючком для административного наказания. 

\- Другая мечта, дурень, – брякнул парень. – Грандиозная. Невыполнимая!.. Чтобы идти к ней всю жизнь!

А потом мальчуган исчез – наверно, его убили, когда поймали за какой-нибудь невинной проделкой. В напоминание о его словах он сделал татуировку – на шее, в виде птиц. Неровные черные контуры немного расплывались на смуглой коже, но для Сэма этот рисунок навсегда оставался воплощением внутренней свободы – и неосуществимой детской мечты о сокровище Генри Эвери, которое с помощью Нейта он обязательно найдет – ну и, конечно, станет таким же легендарным охотником за сокровищами. Не может же вся слава достаться самоуверенному болвану в отставке, правда?.. Сэм еще докажет, что он не вышел в тираж. 

\- Нейт, хватит просиживать штаны, – крякнул он, вставая с кушетки. – Нас ждет Генри Эвери и его туго набитый сундук. Готов поспорить, я найду его быстрее тебя – слишком уж ты проржавел. – ухмыльнулся он, поджигая кончик сигареты и выходя из каморки, в которой работал брат.


End file.
